Take Me Away
by Aiko Tama
Summary: This is a story I have written a while back. I am working on the sequel. Rated for content! No yoai or yuri. The story just didn't work out that way.


Take Me Away.   
By Aiko Tama  
  
A fanfic of the hit series Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon. I was inspired by a friend's poem to write this. It is very, very melodramatic. I disclaim all characters of Sailor Moon and things there of. Copyrights: Sailor Moon is sole property of Kodansha, Naoko Takeuchi, and TOEI animation studios; Japan. The American version is copyrighted by DIC and CWI. The poem is called "Take Me Away" (thus the title) by Eram. Arrigato, Eram for letting me use this in my fanfic. You'll never know how much I truly thank you and how much you mean to me as a friend. This is dedicated to all fans of Sailor Moon and especially to the one who inspired me. Here it goes, but I'm warning you it's a mix between the R series and the SS series so watch out.   
  
  
*On a cold, winter's eve when feathery flakes take the air,   
*An icy wind screams its throat dry,  
*Locked in its grip, unmoving, I cry,  
*Take me away… take me away…  
  
The harsh memory played over and over, almost hauntingly, in Usagi's mind as she tried to steady herself on a building. Crystal tears fell from her azure eyes and off of her delicate, rosy cheeks. Rosy from the bitter cold that threatened from within. Why Mamoru? Why? Her mind and heart screamed as more tears fell. Can it really be over? The more she tried to stop the tears the more the endless throb in her heart hurt her. She wait until the pain was too intense to bear before she fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. Mamaru-chan, why? I thought everything was going great for us? Her ice-cold hands went up to her damp face. The tears just couldn't stop, her heart seemed to pound against her chest almost threatening to come out and bleed all over the sidewalk. If that happened Usagi wouldn't have been more thankful then surprised for the pain she felt when Mamoru, the one she was desperately in love with, said he didn't love her anymore in a cruel, unemotional voice. Crystal tears fell to the sidewalk as emotions welled up inside her threatening to consume her fully.   
  
*Take me away… for despair shattered my heart,  
*And cold darkness crawled onto its place,  
*For the lamp of hope, that once lightened me, silenced itself,  
*As my soul cried itself, every night, to slumber….  
  
"Mamoru!" Rei called after him from the arcade, "where is Usagi? She was supposed to meet us at the temple for a study session! Ami-chan and the other girls are worried but I think she is maybe stuffing her face or hanging with you."  
He turned and looked at her in surprise. Usagi mustn't have told the senshi about their break up, "I haven't seen her." Baka, Mamoru! Your voice is shaky! His mind screamed. He thought, maybe it was best they not know and just lied about Usagi. Well, it was true he hadn't seen her since that awful scene in the alleyway he had with her. He wished he could still be there to dry those tears for her but, now that wasn't possible. He could no longer be her boyfriend, not when the voice was plaguing him in his dreams. I am sorry Usako. I am so sorry. He sighed and watched Rei got her famous annoyed expression.  
"Ah well, if you see her tell her she is in big trouble! Ami-chan isn't going to like this. Arrigato!" Rei spun, her long black hair whipped as she did. She ran toward Usagi's favorite ice cream shop.   
Mamoru sighed, this is hard on me as it is you, my love, but I am doing this to protect you, Odango Atama. He headed in the opposite direction, to his apartment. He couldn't bear running into any of the other scouts unless it was to protect them from a youma. The Tuxedo Mask part of him would never stop protecting his love, not for anything, which included stupid dreams.  
  
*Take me away… for the radiance of friendship has demised,  
*As no person embraced me with sincerity,  
*For misty eyes watched each day pass by without a calm voice to trust,  
*As the sand in the hourglass slowly drifted towards the finale….  
  
  
  
Usagi's hair was out of her odangos and lying loosely around her feet as she cried. The tears were slowing down. She couldn't go home looking like this or face any of the senshi. It was only a matter of time they'd find out, she knew, but delaying the inevitable was the only thing she could do. The pain was too great to explain her tears or the throbbing of a heart Mamoru had won then discarded as if it were a mere shirt he got tired of. She was Sailor Moon for Christ sakes! She was sworn to protect the present and the future! She couldn't let tears get in the way of her duties as a senshi of the moon! But it hurts so much! Doushitai? Doushitai? Mamoru, you said you loved me! We are destined to be together! She stood up shakily and staring to the place where Mamoru said, "I can't see you anymore."  
"But…. Doushitai?"  
"Because, I," a pause before he said coldly, "I don't love you anymore."  
"We are destined to-."  
Mamoru shouted, "Don't make me repeat myself Usagi! It's over!" he turned his back on her and let her cry as he walked away…and the memory faded again.  
"Damn you!" Usagi shouted to the heavens, with all the strength she could muster before her communicator buzzed. She quickly wiped her tears then answered it, "Ami-chan! What is it?"  
"Serena you are crying?"  
"Never mind that! What is it?"  
"A youma showed up, we need you to henshin into Sailor Moon!"  
"Hai!" Usagi ended the connection and touched her locket, "MOON CYRSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Her school uniform was replaced her sailor fuku. She ran to the Cherry Hill Temple where Sailor Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter were fighting the monster, "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Flames missed the youma. Instead the monster wrapped vines around Mars and Mercury.   
A voice came from behind Sailor Moon, "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" the chain whacked the youma's vines, "I'll tend to Mars and Mercury, take care of that nasty weed!"  
"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" She let her tiara fly toward the youma as tears still threatened to take over Usagi, but she held them back which was a surprise to a person in the shadows. She fought with the same beauty and grace as always, Usako….   
The youma deflected the tiara. Fisheye, another youma came from out of the bushes around the temple, "ONE, TWO, THREE!" Rei's grandfather was now strapped to a board and screaming, "let's see what your dreams hold." She was about to peer into the dream mirror when the person in the shadows threw a single sharp tipped rose came in between Fisheye and the mirror.  
"I don't think that is a wise decision," Tuxedo Mask called as he leapt down from the trees and landed softly near Sailor Moon, "Chibi Moon, do your stuff!"  
"Ne!" She nodded then took out a small bell with a heart attached to it, "Protector of dreams, please help us. MOON TWINKLE YELL!"  
Pegasus appeared out of the sky and gave Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon power. Sailor Moon called out, "MOON CRISIS POWER MAKE-UP!"   
  
After the battle Usagi looks up at Mamoru, "you saved us. That means you still care!"  
"No. I saved you, just for old time sakes. This is the last time, Super Sailor Moon. Good bye," he walked off once again and once again Usagi fell to her knees. Her tears flooded and her scream echoed, "MAMORU! I LOVED YOU!" It was followed by a series of heart wrenching sobs, "MAMORU!" And again he ignored her screams as he fled off in the direction of his apartment. Feeling like an insensetive jerk leaving Usako that way.  
Ami sighed and touched her friend's shoulder; "everything will be okay."  
Usagi whispered through a score throat, "Not when the one you love is gone…."  
  
Usagi stayed in her room all night and the next day. She never came out, not even for food. Sammy was very worried about this but didn't question her isolation. In her room she sulked with Luna by her side, "he was too old for you anyway," she said in her matter-of-factly manner.  
"We…we were destined to be together. To rule Crystal Tokyo in the thirtieth century." Usagi frowned as she picked up a knife and twirled it in her hands, gazing at the metallic shine, "I am leaving."  
"You will do nothing of the sort!" Luna screeched as she leapt off the window seal and landed on Usagi's lap.  
"Luna it's not what you think. Don't worry about me. There's just something I must do," Usagi picked up the black cat with her hands and placed her feline friend on her moon and stars bed sheet. "I will," she ran out of her bedroom, down the stairs and just inches from the door when her mom called to her.   
"Dinner is ready, Usagi. Do you want to eat?"  
She just stood there for a second before ran out the door slamming it before she ran down the street, reaching for the knife from her pants pocket she stashed and placed it in hand. Her golden hair whipped behind her as she ran to an unknown destination.   
Luna got on the communicator Usagi left behind, "Ami, Makoto, Rei, Minako, everyone! I think Usagi is going to kill herself!"  
  
  
*And emptiness began breeding inside of me,  
*Take me away… for pain pierced through me like a spear,  
*The pain of despair… emptiness… and confusion,  
*The pain that enveloped me even when a death wish parted my lips….  
  
Usagi ran until her lungs felt like they were going to explode from over exertion. She stopped at a tree on a park grounds, "as Juliet would say, 'oh, happy dagger!'" She turned the knife toward her belly. She was just about ready to thrust the cold dagger that offered peace and prosperity, she could hear rustling in the bushes, "who's there?" Her voice choked as she gripped the knife more firmly with determination.  
"Usako, don't do it," a male voice said full of emotion, leaping down to Usagi. He was hoping it wasn't too late….  
  
  
*The pain that stung and would never heal…  
*Take me away… and whisper not a word to a soul,  
*Take me away… and let no sorrow come across people I have known,  
*Just take me away… and let life go on…  
  
  
Yeah, it's the author again. I tried to give everyone the same personality as they do in the series but it's rather difficult because there's the Japanese series and the DIC one here in America. Sometimes it's hard to figure out which is better. I can successfully say Usagi isn't a klutz in this fan fiction. Tell me what you think and everything. If you are going to flame me then give me a suggestion on what I can do to make it better otherwise I will toss the flames into a bon fire and roast marshmellos with Chaser. I really hope I can find ways to improve my story. Will Mamoru save Usagi from… herself? Will she succeed in her mission? Will the scouts save her not Mamoru? (I haven't told you what the scouts are going to do, or did I?) What about her mother? How does she come into this? Is the outer scouts going to be coming into the story or will they just be an outcast? I have an idea! You tell me what happens. I want to write another chapter. You don't necessarily have to suggest I use anything from what I mentioned. You can say Usagi dies. You can even give me a reason for Mamoru to dump Usagi. I gave a lot of room for the next chapter. I can use another poem in my next chapter also…. ;) I will give you credit for whatever I use. Well, Arrigato and Sayonara! ^^ ::meow::   



End file.
